The Bunny And The Dragon
by Lolita-chi
Summary: He is the predator and she is his prey. Now that she is in his grasp, he won't let go. The poor bunny doesn't even know what she has gotten herself into. Collection of one-shots. NaLu!
1. Destined Meeting

**Hey, I hope you like the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The story Fairy Tail**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Bunny And The Dragon**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a dragon. This dragon was abandoned by his father when he was younger. Though someone eventually took him in and he made lots of new nakama, he was still lonely. He was still missing something. To fill the emptiness he felt, the young dragon fought. He fought anyone and everyone all the time. He had no fear, he didn't fear pain or death for he had no one to protect himself for. Through all of his training he grew stronger and stronger until he was one of the strongest, but that didn't ease the pain. He developed a happy, careless, dense, and stupid persona that was a mask to hide how he was feeling from the rest of the world.

The same year the dragon came into the world so did a bunny, one so pure and kind that even if you lived to be a hundred you'd never meet another like her. This bunny's mother died when she was very young and her father turned cold after her passing and ignored the poor bunny. After a while the bunny couldn't handle her father's coldness any longer so she ran away. While she was on her own she became stronger as she only had herself to rely on. While she was happier on her own away from her father that didn't negate the fact that she was all alone. This little bunny was also lonely, she too felt like a part of her was missing.

Then came the fated day when the bunny was almost enchanted by a kitty cat with bad deeds on his mind. The dragon, in the same place looking for his father, unknowing saved her from the naughty little kitty. When the bunny came back to her senses, she went up to the dragon, thanked him, and offered him food. The dragon of course accepted being the ravenous beast he is. They spent a little time together and soon the bunny left without giving the dragon a second thought, but the dragon didn't leave her alone. That was the start of everything.

The dragon followed her and ended up saving her from the bad little kitty again. He took her under his wing and brought her to the place where he lives and introduced her to his nakama. She fit right in and soon she had a family again. For the first time in a long time both the dragon and the bunny felt complete again. The bunny and the dragon spent more time together and soon they were best friends. They became inseparable, they did everything together.

There was a major difference between the bunny and the dragon. While the bunny was pure and innocent with a rough guise, the dragon was the opposite. He had a childish and innocent demeanor on the outside, but on the inside he was cunning and devious. The dragon likes the bunny to the point of obsession. She is his possession; though she does not know that yet.

Yes, the dragon is cunning, keeping the bunny near him at all times. He gets away with sexually harassing her because she thinks he is too naive to know any better, and the dragon just feeds that image. The dragon always has the bunny just where he wants her. He toys with her, plays with her. He makes the bunny so full of him that she can't think of anything else. She can think anything about him; it doesn't matter to him, as long as he is all that revolves around her mind. He is making the bunny as obsessed with him as he is her. He is in the process of making her his, getting the dense bunny to fall as madly for him as he feels for her. How knows how she actually feels for him.

He is the predator and she is his prey. Now that she is in his grasp, he won't let go. The poor bunny doesn't even know what she has gotten herself into.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I know this story may seem a little weird, comparing the people to animals and all, but this prologue really sets the mood for the story. I will be using actual people in this story, not just referring to them as animals.**

**How was it? Boring? Bad? Nice? Extremely weird? **

**Please review and tell me what you think, bad or good, tell me.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Bunny's Innnocent Night

**Hey, I hope you like my first chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The story Fairy Tail**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

******The Bunny And The Dragon**

**Chapter 1**

**The Bunny's Innocent Night**

Lucy's P.O.V

Natsu and I had just gotten back from a tough mission today and after spending the rest of the day at our rowdy guild, I went back home completely exhausted. I got changed into my cute pajamas and collapsed into bed. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

I suddenly wake up a couple hours later when I feel the bed sink deeper and two arms pull me close to a really warm body. I snuggle closer to the source of warmth and wrap my arms around it like a teddy bear. I almost fall back to sleep before my foggy brain starts to get a couple of things across to me.

Still confused and groggy, I start to feel around at the foreign object, not remembering having any stuffed animal or anything next to me when I went to bed. I feel a smooth muscular surface, my hands move up and I feel strong broad shoulders and a manly neck. Finally my hand moves up to feel two soft eyes, a nose, and a mouth. This is not a teddy bear.

I'm suddenly not sleepy anymore and my eyes snap open. Ti's dark but soon my eyes adjust and I'm looking into beautiful dark onyx eyes.

"Natsu," I say tentatively.

"Mm," he says, while closing his eyes and snuggling even closer to me, making me lightly blush.

"What are you doing in my bed," I ask slowly as if talking to an idiot, and in this case I just happen to be.

"Sleeping, now shush," he says quietly, yet again snuggling closer to me, making my light blush turn even deeper. What's up with him and all this snuggling!?

"But why are you doing that in my bed? You have a perfectly comfy bed at your house," I say with a slight wine in my voice out of annoyance.

"I like your bed better, it smells good," he says sleepily, putting his head over my head so that my head is under his chin. I hear something weird, is he sniffing me?

"What kind of reason is that," I ask perplexed.

"A good one," he says, he says as if I am the crazy one, because you know in his eyes I always am.

Even though I am tired, I start to struggle a little trying to get out of his arms, knowing if I asked him he would just refuse and ignore me. It was futile to begin with, his grip around me in iron tight. Stupid Natsu with his dragon strength and strong muscular arms. I usually like how strong and safe his arms are, the arms that always protect me. I mentally shake my head to get those thoughts out of my head.

"Natsu,"I growl. "Let me go," I demand.

"No," he says stubbornly, like a spoilt child. I feel his head rubbing against mine in a comforting manner and I almost decide to give up. Almost.

"Please Natsu," I ask again, putting my hands on his bare muscular chest, trying to push him away. It didn't work.

"No," he says again. He yawns to signify his tiredness.

"Natsu," I whine.

"Lucy, no, now go to sleep," he demanded in a sleepy voice that pulls at my heart strings, but I am not ready to give in yet.

"But," I start before I am interrupted.

"No, sleep," he says, and for some reason I do shut up, and I decide to stop fighting it realizing he is not going to budge. Him and his stupid stubbornness and strength, I never stood a chance.

At first it is hard to calm down; I can't help but think of the person who is all wrapped up around me. If someone were to pop into my room and see us now, that would most definitely think we are a couple. That thought plus the ones that involve the feel of him wrapped up around me, how strong his arms are, the feel of his toned, muscular chest against me, the way his legs are tangled up with mine the fell of his breath coming in and out against my head. All this put me on edge for a while, on hyper alert, unable to fall asleep, with my face as I can feel, redder that a tomato.

But soon, the same things that had me on edge, are what's making me fall to sleep. The feeling of safeness in his arms, the soothing rhythmic breathing, and his manly sent that smells like a burning forest. The sound of his steady heartbeat against my ear is soothing and drowning everything else away gradually, drawing all coherent thoughts away. A couple minutes later, I can't help but fall back to sleep. I dreamt especially peacefully that night.

If anyone was to look in on them now, they wouldn't be able to see the predatory grin that was on the dragons face, as the little bunny fell to sleep, of victory. The bunny fell into the dragons claws, again completely fooled by his innocent demeanor. Oh you poor bunny, when will you ever learn?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**How was it? Boring? Bad? Nice? **

**Please review and tell me what you think, bad or good, tell me.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Rainbow Tree Scheme

**Hey, I hope you like this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The story Fairy Tail**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

******The Bunny And The Dragon**

**Chapter 2**

**The Rainbow Tree Scheme**

Lucy's P.O.V

I can't believe I got sick, it just had to be today of all days. It couldn't have been like, tomorrow? I don't get why everyone calls me lucky Lucy, there is nothing lucky about me; it is just the opposite. Today was the day I was finally going to get to see the beautiful rainbow trees. They sound so beautiful the way everyone has described them. I could have used the setting for a story idea. I just had to get sick today.

I'm laying in bed with my cute bunny printed pink shorts on and a normal white t-shirt. Being sick is making me so tired, so I hope under the covers of my bed and try to go to sleep. It doesn't take me too long to succumb to darkness.

I'm awakened, in what I guess is a couple hours later, by the sound of rocks being thrown against my window. At first I ignore it and try to get back to sleep, but whoever it is, is relentless and would not stop making that detestably, annoying racket. So, with a groan, I reluctantly get out of my bed and trudge slowly to the window.

I look out my window and sigh; I should have expected it to be him. Only he would bother a sick girl. I open the window tentatively, dreading what he wants now. Couldn't this wait until I was, you know, awake?

"Natsu," I say tiredly, bringing my hand up to try to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"Hiya Lucy," he says his normally energetic self.

"Natsu, why are you at my house and bothering me now," I ask, yawning, still beyond tired. Maybe this will be quick, I think hopelessly optimistic.

"I have something I have to show you," he says, and then he starts to climb up the apartment building to my window.

"Can't it wait until another time, I'm not feeling up to whatever it is you want me to do," I say, putting my hand on the window, ready to shut it at any moment.

He just ignores my question and continues climbing. I consider shutting the window on him but I rationalize that he will most likely break it to get in, so there is really no point in closing it. Instead, I leave the window and go back to bed. Maybe if he thinks I went back to bed, he will change his mind and not bother me. I am not that lucky.

I am in bed for a minute and I am already almost back to sleep when I hear the clatter of the window. I vaguely hear his loud footsteps coming closer, but I ignore him in favor of more sleep.

"Lucy," he whines, "come on, get up."

"No, too sleepy," I manage to groan out quietly, but with his excellent hearing he manages to hear me perfectly.

"Well if that's the way you want it," he says, but I can't wrap my muddled mind around what he said.

All of a sudden the warmth of my blankets is gone and I am no longer laying down on my bed. The sudden change saps the tiredness right out of me and now I am wide awake and ready to kick.

"Natsu, put me down now," I yell at him.

He just grins downs at me and says, "No way. I told you to get up and you didn't listen to me, this is your punishment."

"Come on Natsu, I'm sick and I am not feeling well," I whine, wanting to be put back down into my comfy bed.

"I promise, it's worth it," he says comfortingly to me, holding me closer. I feel the natural heat of his body and I snuggle closer to the heat, cold now that I am no longer under my bed sheets. I wonder what in the world it is he wants to show me.

To my rare luck and to the safety of my sanity, he decides to go to the door and leave like a normal human instead of jumping out the window; that would have fried out my nerves. I may be able to jump out of a hundred story building in the heat of the moment to get away from those bastards, but that doesn't mean I want to make it a regular occurrence. I trust Natsu with my life, but that doesn't mean I want to test that trust every chance I get.

When we get to the street, people start to give us weird looks. Then they see the guild mark on us and shrug it off. They are used to our guild being weird and doing weird things. People around here usually associate Fairy Tail as loud, rowdy, destructive, and just plain weird. While all of that doesn't account to me, it does for the rest of Fairy Tail, especially the pink haired idiot who decided to kidnap me.

We are soon past the town and after a little walk, we reach a big clearing. I look around, confused on what he is trying to show me. I hope he didn't just bring me here to have us train, on another one of his whims, or for some other ridiculous reason. If I find out that's true, I promise, I will Lucy kick him to Erza.

Natsu takes me a little further and points to something to his left. I look at where he points and I gasp when I see what he has to show me.

It is by far the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It is the rainbow tree that everyone went to see today. The rainbow leaves literally sparkle in the sunlight, making them look like colorful diamonds. The sight is dazzling, truly one to behold. I start to tear up out of happiness and the sheer beauty of the tree. I had thought I wouldn't get to see this, what a sight to miss.

Natsu sees my tears and panics. "What's wrong," he asks me desperately. "Why are you crying," he asks in a panicked voice.

I smile at his concern. "I'm just so happy," I say, emotionally. I am blubbering I am so emotional right now.

I hear him sigh in relief. "You're so weird. Who cries when they are happy," he asks mockingly, though not unkindly.

"Shut up," I say sniffing, wiping the tears from my eyes vigorously.

"Can you put me down against the tree please," I ask.

Natsu doesn't say anything but he makes him way over to the tree and places me down against it.

I smile up at him in gratitude. "Thank you for all of this. The tree is truly beautiful, I am glad I got a chance to see it. I am so glad I have you as a best friend," I say and give him a blindingly bright smile, filling it with all my happiness. He looks positively stunned for a moment before he throws me his own dazzling smile.

"Anything for you," he says to me, and I blush looking down in embarrassment.

"But you know Lucy," Natsu says with a serious face. "It took a lot of effort to get the tree here and when I get back to the guild, master will most likely scold me. How about you do something for me in return," he suggests with an evil glint in his eyes.

I look up at him confused and the next second he is on top of me, straddling me, arms on both sides of me, with his face close to mine. My breath hitches in surprise and because my back is against the tree, I can't move away. He is so close to me that I can lightly feel his breath caressing my face. I can feel my face heat up.

"How about . . . you give me a kiss," he suggests in a husky voice.

If I was blushing before, it is nothing compared to what my face must look like right now. I can feel my body quivering with some foreign emotion. I push that feeling down to analyze later so that I can think with a clear head now. It is always best to face a dangerous situation with a clear head, and trust me; this is about as dangerous as they come.

"Come on Natsu, surely you are kidding me," I say desperately with little conviction. I truly don't know if he means it, I have never seen him this way before. I mean, he is Natsu! He is as dense as a rock, and as far as I know, has no interest in girls other than in fighting them. Where is all of this coming from?

"But I do," he says in a hypnotic voice, "and I won't let you leave until you give it to me." Wow, who knew Natsu had such a manly side to him?

I stare into his eyes entranced, then he shifts a little and an idea pops into my head. "Just one kiss," I ask.

"Just one," he says smugly, as if I have already given in. He has another thing coming to him.

"Okay, but you have to close your eyes or I will not do it, okay," I beg, feigning nervousness.

He smirks at me and closes his eyes. I roll my eyes; he is so cocky. The stupid dragon doesn't even know what he is getting into.

I take his face into my hands and slowly guild it down to mine. Just as his lips are about to touch mine I move his face quickly to the side and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

His eyes flash open in surprise and they look down at the innocent expression on my face. I innocently flutter my eyes lids and ask him in my most shy and innocent voice, "That's good, right? That's what you wanted?"

He looks at me in complete shock before his features slowly soften and he gives me a gentle smile. "Of course," he says sighing.

I victoriously laugh inside my head. The fool actually believed my little act. I mean, I know he is dumb, but this! There is no way someone like me, who uses my sex appeal to get strangers and enemies to do what I want, wouldn't know what he really meant. I mean come on! The only real question here is why he would ask for a kiss him on the lips from his best friend.

I must have let a little bit of my victorious feelings show in my expression because Natsu's face morphs into one of suspicion. Before he catches on, I quickly school my features back into an innocent look and give him a huge smile. That suspicions look leaves almost right away. For why would his innocent Lucy trick him?

"Hey Natsu, can you climb up the tree and grab me a couple leaves please," I ask. He looks at me questioningly but does what I asked. When he comes back down, he hands me the leaves and I hug them gently to my chest, careful not to ruin them. They are just as beautiful close up as from far away, kind of like Natsu. I am going to save theses leaves and treasure them.

"Thanks Natsu, I will remember this day forever," I tell him, gazing up at him gently.

He gives me one of his trademarked smiles. "Sure thing, Lucy," he says gently.

We stay there for a little while longer just enjoying the beauty the tree has to offer, before he picks me up and takes me back home. While I lie in bed that night I think, maybe I am lucky, I mean I have Natsu after all.

Awww, the bunny outsmarted the dragon this time. Maybe the dragon should have told her he wanted to kiss her, on the lips. Let's just hope he learned his lesson this time and learns from it. We wouldn't want this to happen again now would we? I am sure the dragon, right at this very moment, is scheming on ways on how to get her to kiss him again. Oh you poor, innocent bunny, you don't even know what he has planned for you.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**How was it? Boring? Bad? Nice? **

**Please review and tell me what you think, bad or good, tell me.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. The Sick Dragon

**I am really sorry I am updating late, I had a really busy week last week and had no time to type it up.**

**Hey, I hope you like this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The story Fairy Tail**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

******The Bunny And The Dragon**

**Chapter 3**

**The Sick Dragon . . .**

Today had started out as a normal day. I got up, ate, and made my way to the guild. When I got to the guild, everything seemed normal at first. People were yelling, fighting, talking, drinking, throwing things, and looking for missions. I look around more feeling something is amiss. When I figure out what it is, my eyes widen. Natsu is not here, that is what is wrong. I wonder where he is.

"Lucy," Mira says, greeting me with her usual bright smile. She waves me over to the bar and I gladly oblige, going over to her.

"Hey Mira," I say back, taking a seat at the bar.

"Can I get you anything," she asks all the while cleaning a dirty glass with a wash cloth.

"No, but can I ask you a question," I ask, burning with curiosity.

"Sure," she says with a shrug, trying to act all nonchalant, but I know she is just dying of curiosity. You know what? Maybe I shouldn't ask her this particular question. She might take it the wrong way, blow it all out of proportion, and decide to play match maker. Oh well, it is too late to back out now.

"Where is Natsu,"I ask curiously, but trying not to seem too eager for an answer.

Her eyes literally light up and she almost drops the glass she is holding out of excitement. "Why do you want to know," she asks excitedly, looking as if she is about to pounce on me. Scary. . .

I sigh; I knew I shouldn't have told her. I answer cautiously, "I just happened to notice he is not here and I am curious on where he is, that's it Mira. There is nothing romantic going on here."

She waves off my comment like I didn't say anything and says, "He hasn't come in yet. He also wasn't here yesterday. He is probably sick."

I didn't know he was not here yesterday. I was still sick yesterday so I didn't come to the guild. What if . . . I got him sick? He was with me and quite close to me the day before. I hope I didn't get him sick. After the nice thing he did for me, he doesn't deserve to have gotten sick from me.

Mira, perhaps seeing my guilty and worried face, suggests to me, "Why don't you go to his house and check on him."

I brighten up at the idea. Yea, I will go check on him, not because I love him or anything, but because I am worried about him, and I might be the reason he is sick. That's it.

"I'll do that," I say. I wave goodbye to her and make my way out of the guild to Natsu's house.

It doesn't take too long to get there. It was enough time though to have all my nerves bundled up in a tight ball. I am literally perspiring from nervousness.

I knock on the door gently, knowing there is no need to knock loudly with his super sensitive hearing. I wait for a minute, but I am still not getting any answer. I decide to do what he does to me on a daily basis. I just walk in without his permission. It isn't hard, he didn't lock the door, not that he needs to, he can defeat anyone who dares to break in with ease, and track down anyone who breaks in while he is not home.

I walk in and look around, his apartment is a mess like always. It's not that small mess most people have, it's that huge mess that makes mountain on the floor, making his house look like a small garbage dump. Because of the nice thing he did for me the other day, I decide to clean up this disgusting pig sty, for Natsu of course, not for my sanity or for my disgust at his place.

It takes me a while to clean up his place, but it is worth it because now that I am done, the place looks so much better and cleaner. It makes me feel foolishly accomplished. I'm sure Natsu may not care much, but I couldn't have allowed him to live in that pig sty. I may be cruel, but I am no that cruel.

Now done with all of the cleaning, I search the rest of the house for him. I check the kitchen first, the most likely place he would be, but he is not there. I then continue to check all of the rooms for him, but he is nowhere to be found. I finally make my way to his room and I knock softly on his door. Hearing no answer, I open the door slowly and enter cautiously. I take a quick look around to see if he is here. I spot him on the bed.

I sigh in relief seeing as I have found him and he is not missing. I make my way to his bed. His bed is huge, and when I say it is huge I mean humungous, with dark mahogany wood, and can you guess, fire designed blankets. Shocker there.

Then, there is Natsu. The big goof is sleeping in bed, totally unaware of all the worry he has caused me. I look at him closely and I notice that his face is as pink as his hair. I am now worried, his face shouldn't be heated while he is sleeping, it should be cool, or as cool as Natsu gets. I hear him mumble something ineligible, I wonder briefly what it is he said.

I take in his condition. He is flushed, has a heated face, is incoherently mumbling, and is tossing around slightly. I think he has a fever. Just to make sure, I am going to have to check his temperature. Natsu sure isn't making this easy for me. He is smack down in the middle of the bed so I am going to check his temperature I am going to have to climb onto the bed to reach him. Stupid Natsu, and his freakishly big bed.

I climb onto the bed and sit next to him. I reach out to check his temperature, gently placing my hand on against his forehead. I pull my hand back in shock when my hand makes contact with his head; he is burning up, more than his usually hot temperature. He is still mumbling so I decide to wake him up to see the extent of his fever.

"Natsu, Natsu, wake up," I say trying to wake him up. When he doesn't wake up immediately, I continue saying his name and I lean over him and start to lightly shake him. When that doesn't work I start to shake him harder and I start to yell his name. I am starting to get scared now, but then he suddenly wakes up.

His eyes suddenly shoot open and his body tenses under me. He looks at me, bewildered for a second, trying to comprehend what's going on. He finally calms down and the he proceeds to take in my position over me. He starts to heat up even more.

"Lucy?" He asks confused, still not completely awake.

"Yes Natsu," I ask worried about how his fever has seemed to worsen since waking up.

"What are you doing here," he asks, totally beet red.

"Mira said you were not at the guild yesterday and you weren't here today. So I was worried about you and I decided to come and see if you were alright. It is a good thing I came, your burning up! You probably have a fever," I say putting my hand back against his forehead, only to feel what his face showed; his temperature has gotten even higher.

"Lucy, I am not sick," he says confused.

"Yes you are, your face is all hot and red," I tell him, and if it is possible, his face gets even redder. Yea, he's not sick.

"I'm not sick," he says persistently.

"Yes you are, but don't worry. I'm going to take care of you. I will be right back, I am going to make you some soup. Just stay here and rest. That means no getting up from the bed," I tell him, pointing a finger at him to emphasize my point.

I don't give him a chance to respond. I quickly hop off the bed and make my way out of his room to the kitchen. To my luck, it is Natsu that got sick, so his kitchen, like always, is fully stocked. I find all I need without too much difficulty and then go about making the soup.

The soup doesn't take too long to make. I manage to find a tray, putting a bowl of soup and a cup of water on it. I carefully, slowly carry it to Natsu's room. Being the klutz I am, I almost dropped the tray twice before I reach his room, now that, would have been disastrous.

I slowly enter Natsu's room, glad that I had the insight to leave the door cropped open. I'm pleased to see for once, Natsu has decided to listen to me and still is in bed. If I came in here and he wasn't in bed, I don't care if he was sick, I would have Lucy kicked him back to bed.

I walk over to the side of his bed and carefully place the tray onto the nightstand next to his bed. I then turn back to see his condition. His face is still pink, so I climb back onto his bed and put my hand on his forehead. He is still burning up.

"Natsu, how long have you been sick, and don't even think of giving me that crap about you not being sick," I say in a serious voice.

Onex eyes stare up at me and they capture me in their burning gaze. "I don't know," he replies.

I frown, how do you not know when you are sick or when you got sick? I was literally just sick, so I know that you can feel when you are sick, it is not a pleasant feeling. I shake my head and decide to ignore the voice in my head that is saying something is not right here.

I reach for the soup bowl and the spoon holding them both in my hand, ignoring the way it is burning my hand, "I'm going to feed you, I don't want you waiting too much energy, okay?" I ask him. He nods in compliance, huh, I thought he would fight me on this, I guess not. "You'll like this soup, it's nice and hot with plenty of hot sauce, just the way you like it," I say comfortingly to him.

"I'm sure I'll like it, you're a great cook. I love everything you make," he says positively, flashing me his famously big smile. I blush deeply at the compliment.

"Thank you," I say unusually timid. "Okay, I'm going to start now so open up," I tell him, already having a spoon full of soup in my hand and on its way to his mouth.

It's a good thing I know Natsu so well, well enough to know even if he is sick, he can still eat more than ten normal people. I made a whole big pot full of soup so when he finished with the first bowl and asked for a second serving, all I had to do was make a quick trip to the kitchen and pour him another bowl full. This cycle repeated a couple times until he decided he had enough.

"Thanks Luce, the soup was delicious,' he says, licking his lips in appreciation.

"No problem," I say brightly, smiling hugely, happy I could help him. Wait . . . what did he call me!? "What did I tell you about calling me Luce? My name is Lucy, Lucy!" I say ticked off.

He just grins mockingly back at me. I give him my famous Lucy glare. While that cocky grin remains, he does back down. "Okay, okay Lu-cy," he says, dragging my name out and emphasizing it, making it sound so sexy.

"You are so lucky you're sick or else I would have beaten you up by now," I say glaring at him. He just smiles back at me. That is when I notice something.

"Huh, that was quick," I say confused

"What was quick," he asks back, equally confused.

"It seems as if your fever has gone back down, you're no longer flushed," I say, putting my hand on his forehead, only to feel while it is still hot, it is normal Natsu hot.

"I guess it was your soup, it made me all better again," he says, laughing nervously.

"Uh-huh," I say dubiously, but I push all my suspicious thoughts away, knowing he really was sick because he was sleeping when I found him. There is no way he could have pretended to be sick while he was sleeping.

"Well, now that you are feeling better, I am going to leave. I don't want you to leave your bed for the rest of the day, just stay here and rest," I tell him in my no nonsense tone.

"Okay Lu-cy," he says, playing with my name again, and I flush before I storm out and go back to my apartment for the rest of the day.

The poor bunny . . . if only she knew she had fallen into the dragon's trap. The dragon wasn't really sick; he was only pretending to be to get her attention. I wonder what the dragon was dreaming about that had him blushing so. Poor, oblivious bunny, he was just playing along. The predator gets his prey again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**How was it? Boring? Bad? Nice? **

**Please review and tell me what you think, bad or good, tell me.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Falling Bunny, Awaiting Arms

**Hey, I am really sorry I am updating late, I have been pretty busy lately. It is that time of the year, it's finals time. I will be pretty busy until they are over. I will try to update this during that time, but if I can't you know why.**

**While you are waiting for my next chapter, you might be interested in reading my other story for Lucy and Natsu. **

**A Rainy Day and a Game ****is availible for you to read. I hope you like it.**

** I hope you like this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own The story Fairy Tail**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Bunny And The Dragon**

**Falling Bunny, Awaiting Arms.**

**Chapter 4**

I look from Jose, the Phantom Lord Guild master, to out the window. I try to decide which one is the best choice, which one is safer with a higher survival rate. It really is a close call, each one is equally dangerous.

Suddenly I feel it, it's him, Natsu. Somehow I know, beyond doubt, he has found me and he is outside the castle. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. It is a gut feeling. The last time I had this feeling, it was when Natsu offered to let me join the guild, I chose to follow him on a gut feeling, it was the best choice I have ever made.

I turn my back to the window and give a smile to my captor, before I let myself fall back and drop out the window. I pick up speed as I go down and I feel the wind rip past me as I go down, as if trying but failing to catch me. But I am not afraid, because I know Natsu is down there to catch me.

Bam! I feel his arms around me, before he is pulled to the ground with me from the sheer force I hit him with. We roll a bit before we settle down, but through it all, he never let go of me. He holds me tight like he will never let me go. The instant I met his arms, a feeling of safety enveloped me and I knew everything was going to be alright for Natsu will always be there for me.

I groan in pain. No matter how much Natsu had broken my fall, I still hit the ground with a hard thump.

"Are you okay Lucy," Natsu asks me, looking worried. I look at him and am happy to see he appears perfectly unharmed. It's like this guy is invincible and never feels any pain. I shake my head in amazement.

"I'm fine, just a couple of bumps and bruises. Nothing a little of time won't heal. But, thanks for worrying about me," I say after I take I quick inventory of myself.

"That's good," he says, sighing in relief.

Something occurs to me. "By the way, how did you find me?" I ask him curiously. How did he manage to pull of this feat?

"I followed your sent all the way here," he says arrogantly, totally proud of himself. "There was no way I was going to wait quietly while they had you," he continues, almost growling in anger staring up to the tower. With his eyes narrowed like that, his threatening look, his rough voice, and for a second I could have sworn I saw something akin to scales making a brief appearance replacing his skin, he looked almost animalistic. I shiver; I can almost feel the death waves he is emitting. I am so glad I am not them right now. "And Lucy, I will always follow you, even to the ends of the earth and back. I always and will always know where you are, and If I don't I will find out," he says confidently, charmingly, and smiling at me like the fool hi is, totally unaware of the implications of his words. Well I am not, and I can feel myself heating up, a heavy blush invading my face. It is really like Natsu to say something so charming like that yet mean a whole different thing.

"Oh," I say, totally speechless and suddenly shy from his bold declaration. "Well, thank you," I say appreciatively.

"No problem Lucy," he says back. Suddenly, his face morphs into a show of rage and he looks at me coldly. I stare back at him in shock, wondering what I could have possibly have done to make him angry.

"Say Lucy," he says slowly, rage dripping from his voice, I gulp nervously. "Why in Kami's name did you jump from that tower? Are you stupid? Do you know how dangerous that was? What if I wasn't there to catch you? You'd be dead. What the hell were you thinking?" he yells at me angrily and I cower back away from him at the tone he is using. I don't think he has ever gotten mad at me or yelled at me. Surprisingly, I find that I don't like it, I don't like it one bit.

"It wasn't stupid or dangerous because I knew you were out there. I knew you would catch me," I say confidently, not at all ashamed of my trust in him.

Curiously, his face turns as pink as his hair and he mumbles out a quiet, "oh,"

I laugh at his speechlessness.

"How did you know I was down there," he asks curiously.

"I just knew you were down there" I tell him honestly.

He nods back at me in understanding, not questioning my answer. He probably has had those moments to.

I finally notice, albeit a bit late, that I am still in his arms and he has not let go of me yet. I flush even deeper that before when I realize this. How did I now notice this before?

"Hey Natsu," I ask him tentatively, trying to get his attention. When I see he has gotten over him embarrassment, I continue. "Do you think you can let go of me now," I ask politely.

"No," he says back slyly and pulls me closer to him, making me blush even harder.

"Please," I ask, trying to be nice.

"No," he says again

"Why not," I ask, whining like a little child, losing my nice guise seeing at it wasn't getting me anywhere.

"Because I don't want to," he says childishly. I groan, when he gets like this, he is absolutely impossible.

"Come on Natsu, let go," I plead with him even though I already know it is hopeless.

"No, and that's final," he says with a don't-ask-me-again voice.

I decide to just give in and not fight any longer seeing as it not getting me anywhere. With anyone else I would have struggled, but I have tried to get out of Natsu's grip before, and that didn't work. Seeing that he is equally determined as then to keep me in his arm, I know there is no way in hell that I will get away. I sigh in defeat. Well, he did come to my rescue today; I might as well give into his whim. We are going to have to leave soon anyway. Until then though . . . his arms will keep me comfort.

The dragon came to the bunny's rescue again. The bunny really does get herself into a lot of trouble. It's a good thing she has her dragon to protect her. The price really isn't that high, all the dragon asks for in return is her. With all the trouble she gets into, it look like she will be paying off that debt for the rest of her life. She will never be able to leave the dragon's clutches.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**How was it? Boring? Bad? Nice? **

**Please review and tell me what you think, bad or good, tell me.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. A Day At The Beach

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update. This summer has been so busy and school has just started up again. I was finally able to sit down tonight and get this chapter typed up. Again, I am sorry.**

** I hope you like this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own The story Fairy Tail**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Bunny And The Dragon**

**A Day At The Beach**

**Chapter 5**

"Yay! Can you believe it Natsu, we finally are able to take a break and relax at the beach," I say to my unusually grumpy friend.

"Yea, just great," he grumbles out.

"What's your problem," I ask him, ticked off at him dampening my mood.

"Nothing," he forces out. I frown but decide to ignore it in favor of not letting anything bring me down today.

Today Natsu and I went on a mission close to a beach. When we got there, we found out that the people were exaggerating, and the mission was done in less than an hour. We got paid handsomely and I decided since we are close to the beach, we might as well take the time to relax and spend a nice day at the beach. With some of the money we earned, we purchased swim wear and all we would need for the beach. Natsu was originally as hyped as me about going to the beach, but ever since we got here he has been in a bad mood.

Well, it doesn't matter. I am in such a good mood right now. I am wearing the cutest bikini. It's a white piece with cute little bunny prints on it. While normally such a bathing suit would be considered childish, it's a small triangle cut held together by strings. It leaves almost nothing to the imagination, showing my body off so well that it can be considered sexy. It's my favorite kind of apparel, cute but also overtly sexy. Though, I notice with some distain, it really has no support so my boobs are bouncing all over the place.

Oh, I see the perfect spot! "Come on Natsu, let's settle down right there," I say excitedly and I grab his hand, pulling him with me to the spot I want. I put down my towel and lay down on it, wanting to work on my tan.

It is so relaxing that I almost daze before I am rudely interrupted by the shadow of someone standing over me. I force my eyes open and I squint up to the person standing over me.

"Can I help you?" I ask the guy, not bothering to hide my annoyance.

"Yea, do want to join me and my buddies over there," he asks, grinning down at me, shrugging his shoulder to wear a bunch of boys was. The way he said it was so confidently, like he was positive there was no way I was going to refuse him. Sure with his blonde hair, blue eyes, six pack, and wonderfully tan skin, he was quite a sight to behold, but he couldn't even hold a candle to half the guys at my guild and I have no interest in him.

I take a better look at the group of boys he was pointing to, and I notice they were good looking boys and they are looking over to where we are standing eagerly. Frowning,, I let my eyes scour over the hole beach and am a bit unsettled to find almost everyone in eyesight is staring at me.I like being the center of attention, but on my terms and not when I am trying to relax, then it is just annoying.

"Sooo," the guy says, getting my attention again, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I am perfectly happy where I am," I say politely, hoping he won't be one of those annoyingly stubborn people.

Just my luck, he happens to be one. "I insist," he persists. "I can't leave such a pretty lady such as yourself alone," he said trying to be charming. I am too seasoned to fall for it. Living on the streets by yourself at sixteen, for about two years really immunes yourself from peoples tricks. It would take a real skilled actor to trick me.

Wait, by myself? I turn my head and look around for Natsu only to see he is not where I left him and he is nowhere in sight. That stupid idiot. Where did he wonder off to? Why didn't he tell me he was going somewhere? How dare he leave me alone for this kind of person to try to take advantage of me

"I'm actually not here by myself. The person I am with just happens to be somewhere else at the moment," I tell him, looking around for Natsu, though in vain it would seem.

"You're better off with us. What dude leaves such a pretty lady alone," he says snottily. I stare up at him in shock. The audacity! He did not just insult Natsu!

"I think it would be better if you would just leave. Quite honestly, you are bothering me and I don't appreciate you insulting someone I care about; someone who you don't even know and have no right to judge thusly. F.Y.I., if you are trying to pick up a girl, that is not the way to go," I say angrily.

Seeing my anger, the guy decides to back track. "I meant no harm, I wasn't trying to insinuate anything," he says placidly. Liar.

"Please just go away already," I ask frustrated.

"Yea, the lady asked you to leave, so leave," says a familiar manly voice behind the man. The voice sounded quite pissed off. The man turns around to see who interrupted his attempt to pick me up.

"Where have you been Natsu," I ask relieved, yet annoyed at the same time. If he had been here in the first place, I wouldn't have to be dealing with this.

"I was getting some food," he says in a confused manner. I face palm, I should have known.

The guy decides to rudely but in. "Do you know this guy," he asks me.

I give him a dirty look. Obviously if I know the guy's name I know him. "Yea, this is the guy I came with. Now that you seem I am with someone, will you bug off?" I ask him, almost growling. Kami, he almost rivals Natsu in persistence.

The guy finally cracks and lets his real personality to come through; he decides to get nasty. "This is what you are turning me down for," he asks incredulously pointing at Natsu. "I am so much better looking than him. Just look at him, he is a man and his hair is pink," he says sneering at Natsu like he is the dirt beneath him feet.

"And you," he says, turning around to point at me. Didn't anyone tell him pointing is rude? "You should be happy that I even came around to talk to you. You are not near good-looking enough to be turning me down. You must be crazy." I stare at him dubiously. He did not just say that!

I feel the temperature start to pick up and I look at Natsu curiously. Oh Kami, this is not good! Natsu is literally engulfed in flames, and he is livid!

"You bastard," he manages to growl up. "I can take you insulting me, but no one insults Lucy and gets away with it," he says murderously starting to stalk up towards the guy.

Uh-oh, warning bells are going off in my head reminding me this guy is not a mage he can't take a beating the way everyone else in my guild can.

"Natsu, wait," I say trying to stop him but I am too late.

Natsu pulls his fist back and punches the guy straight in the face, thankfully thought without any magic on it. The guy gets catapulted into the air ten feet back. Natsu is about to go after him to beat him up more and I can't let that happen.

I jump up quickly and throw my arms tightly around his stomach. "Come on Natsu, he is not worth it," I say desperately trying to calm him down. It is not working. I can tell because his back is still tense, usually when I hug him he relaxes right into my embrace.

"Lucy, let go," he says tightly.

"No, not until you calm down and promise me you are not going to go over to where he is and beat him up even more," I tell him, hugging him tighter so he can't shake me off.

"But he insulted you, he has to pay. How can you stand there and hold me back," he asks incredulously.

"Thank you for defending my honor, but I can fight my own battles. Why should I care about something someone I don't even know says," I tell him in a testy voice, telling him I mean business.

It seems my words manage to register in him because I can feel him starting to calm down. It takes a little while until he is completely calmed down though. "Okay, okay, I promise not to go and attack the guy. Just let me go," he says now calmed.

He sounds sincere enough so I comply and let go. When I let him go he turns to face me. Oddly enough, his face is pink even though I can make out no sign of anger from him. I brush it off, at least he is calm. Now that he is calm there will be no problem if I blow my top.

"What in Kami's name were you thinking getting into a fight," I yell at him and he cowers back in response. "Do you want to get us thrown off the beach? You are not allowed to get into another fight today. These people can't take a punch like our guild can. You should have known better. That guy would have left soon enough anyway. You can't go punching everyone who insults me," I scold him hopping it will actually get through his thick skull.

"I am never going to sit around while you get insulted, never," he says staring at me so intensely with his onyx eyes that I blush and am forced to look away.

"Natsu,"I say, looking at him sternly. I have made grown men cower with this look.

But he doesn't budge. "Never," he says unrelentingly.

I stare at him helplessly and just give up seeing as I am not going to get anywhere with him. "There's no winning with you, is there?" I ask him; shaking my head in dismay He grins at me and shakes his head. "Come on, let's go back to our spot, no one will dare bother us now," I tell him and I then proceed to drag him back. "And this time don't leave without saying anything," I ask of him exasperatedly, not wanting the possibility of a repeat of this situation.

"Okay Lucy," he says grinning at me.

I lie back down on the towel and relax all over again, and this time I do manage to fall asleep.

What the bunny didn't know was that the dragon was glaring at everyone who dared to even look at her. When the dragon wasn't glaring he was busy looking at the bunny in a way that would have had the poor bunny blushing like crazy. The bunny really should be careful, the dragon is a really jealous and protective person.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**How was it? Boring? Bad? Nice? **

**Please review and tell me what you think, bad or good, tell me.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
